1. Field of Invention
This invention provides for a quick leak proof coupling of pipe ends.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pipe connectors in general consist of coupling pipe ends which are threaded by threaded coupling members which are tightened with a wrench.
Such a connection is easily accomplished where there is adequate space to provide for the use of a wrench, a radial clearance at least the length of the wrench used being required. Frequently there is not sufficient space necessary for a conventional connection and this situation gave rise to the invention herein.